


Drowning

by DarkEchoes



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darry knew something was up from the moment Ponyboy came home, but he didn't think it would be this big, or that Sodapop had a similar "problem".</p><p>Modern(ish) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

   Ponyboy stepped inside the house, moving sluggishly as he walked toward his room. Darry watched him from the kitchen, frowning. He followed Pony slowly, stopping outside the door for a moment.   
   "How was school?" Soda asked and Ponyboy sighed. "Did you get hurt again?" Soda asked in a quieter voice.  
   "No, I'm fine. Just worried someone will find out." Pony mumbled and Darry tilted his head slightly. "You won't tell anyone?"  
   "No, of course not."  
   "Not even Darry?"  
   Sodapop sighed. "I won't, but you should tell him at some point."  
   "You haven't told him." Ponyboy snapped and Darry shut his eyes, then went back to the kitchen. He cleared his throat as he set plates on the table.   
   "Dinner!" He called, listening as he Ponyboy and Soda trudged down the hall. Even from their footsteps he could tell something was wrong. _Should I ask about it at dinner? No,_ he decided. _I'll wait for them to tell me_.

 

_*One and a half weeks later*_

  
Ponyboy woke up slowly, glancing up at Soda who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Pony pushed himself up and sighed deeply, resting his head on Soda's shoulder.   
   "You going to tell him today?" Ponyboy asked and Soda looked down at him.   
   "Are you?"   
   "I shouldn't wait any longer. The stress is messing up my grades..." He sighed again and stood up. "I'm going to go made breakfast."  
   "I'm going to watch." Soda stated and followed Ponyboy to the kitchen. 

   They froze as they heard Darry singing softly.  
   Soda looked back at Ponyboy with wide eyes. "Why is he singing? He hasn't sung since..."  
   "Since mom and dad died." Ponyboy finished, starting to back up.  
   Darry suddenly stopped singing and peered through the doorway, smiling at his brothers. "You guys aren't normally up this early."  
   "Oh, uh... Yeah, we-we wanted to surprise you with breakfast." Soda stammered and Ponyboy nodded aggressively beside him.   
   "You haven't done that in a while..." Darry almost whispered.   
   The boys stared at each other for a few minutes, before Darry cleared his throat and turned back into the kitchen. "You guys should come eat. Your cake will get cold." They looked at each other, then sighed and shuffled into the kitchen.

   The brothers sat at the table in silence, Darry the only one looking up from his plate. He cleared his throat, waiting for them to both look up at him.  
   "You guys are awfully quiet." He addressed and they looked back down at their plates. "Are you guys okay?"  
   "We're fine, man." Sodapop whined.   
   "Just hungry. Now would you stop badgering us so we can eat?" Ponyboy snapped and Darry blinked in surprise.   
   "Sorry. I was just... Clean up the dishes. I have work." He muttered, stood up, and left the room.

   Ponyboy sat on the bed and stared up at Sodapop. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked and Soda sniffed indignantly.   
   "I called in sick?"  
   "Why?"  
   "Because I feel sick!" Soda snapped, then sighed and sat beside Ponyboy. "I can't stand keeping this from him anymore. I-I need to tell him before someone finds out and tells him but-but I don't want to get kicked out." His voice cracked and Ponyboy leaned against him. Soda sighed, rubbing Pony's shoulder softly. "I feel like I'm drowning." Soda whispered, his voice shaking.  
   "Me, too." Ponyboy murmured, shutting his eyes and sighing. "Drowning."

 

_*Later that night*_

 

"I'm going to tell him." Soda said suddenly and Ponyboy sat up.  
   "Now?"  
   "He's going to find out sometime." Soda pointed out and stood up. Ponyboy jumped up and followed him to the living room.   
   Darry glanced up when they entered the room and turned the T.V off. "You guys okay?"  
   "Yeah. Sorry for snapping earlier." Ponyboy muttered as he sat across from Darry. Sodapop sat down beside him, wringing his hands nervously.   
   Darry eyed them curiously. "Do you want to talk about anything?"  
   "Y-yes, actually..." Sodapop stuttered, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I... Don't exactly know how to-to say this..." He glanced at Ponyboy who shrugged slightly. Soda sighed. "I'm bisexual." Darry blinked slowly, nodded, then looked at Ponyboy.   
   "Moral support?"  
   "No, I-I'm demisexual." Ponyboy stammered and Darry laughed slightly.   
   "I have no idea what that means." They stared at him for a moment, flinching when he stood up. "You too old to hug your brother?" He asked and they both jumped up, flinging themselves at him and hugging him tightly.   
   Darry pushed them back after a minute, looking at them both. "I knew something was up." He muttered, then sighed. "Ponyboy, I'll need you to explain what that... Whatever you said is. Does the gang know? Does anyone know?"  
   "No, just us." Soda said, sounding relieved. "Thank you."  
   "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't accept you. Now go make dinner. Both of you. I'm starved."


End file.
